Vegas, Baby
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: That's what you get for waking up in Vegas. Shane/Ella. Multi-chapter.


"The hell – _ow._" Ella groaned, clutching her head. "Jesus, my head is killing me." She thought over the night she'd had, desperately trying to remember _something. _What happened? Where was she? She looked around, finding herself in an unfamiliar room. "Tess needs to stop making me drink." She mumbled, sighing. That was a lie. She drank on her own accord. The alcohol made everything better. Most of the time. This was not one of those times. She cursed as her empty stomach churned and her head swam with confusion and ache.

"Damn it." A voice mumbled to her left. She blinked, turning over.

"Shane!" She yelled.

"Wha – _Ella_?" He gaped. Simultaneously, they looked down at themselves, then back at each other. Ella screamed first. She rolled off the bed, clutching the blanket to her body.

"Why are you in bed with me?" She said, flustered. He stood, making her scream and cover her eyes. "Jesus, Shane!"

"Sorry." He laughed. After a moment, he said, "Okay, you can look." She peeked out before huffing and adjusting the blanket.

"What happened last night?"

"I don't remember." He shook his head. "Shit." He grabbed his skull. "My head – damn it."

"Same here." She frowned. "And my stomach won't stop growling." Almost on cue, his stomach made a noise similar to the ones hers had been making. His cheeks tinted pink.

"Maybe we should get dressed and get something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan." They stared at each other for a moment. "Uh, where are my clothes?"

"Uhm." He looked at his feet. "Right here." He bent, picking up her dress from the night before. "Do you see my pants anywhere?"

"Oh, uh." She blushed. "Over by the closet." She pointed. He passed her, handing her dress, and got his pants on quickly. "Where's my bra? And underwear?" She asked bluntly, looking around.

"Right there." He squeaked. She turned. As embarrassing as it was, she burst out laughing none the less. Her bra was perched on the lamp shade, her underwear hanging off the knob of the small drawer of the night stand. Shane ran a hand through his hair. "I'm really starting to wonder what happened last night." She plucked her garments from their places, holding them.

"I am, too." She grinned. "I can only imagine." He chuckled. After a silent minute, he said;

"There's my shirt!" and grabbed it from under the bed, pulling it on. She lowered the blanket down, revealing her chest as she maneuvered on her bra straps. "Ella!" He turned away, blushing furiously. She giggled.

"Nothing you haven't seen, apparently."

"Nothing I _remember_ seeing." She didn't reply, doing the clasps, a small smirk on her face. "This isn't my ring." He said as she pulled her dress over her head, dropping the blanket and then pulling on her underwear. She looked at him as she messed with her hair.

"It's plastic?" She observed, cocking an eyebrow.

"You have one, too." She looked at her hand.

"Oh." She smiled at the pink diamond heart ring on her finger. It was obviously fake, but it was cute. "I like mine." She wiggled her fingers.

"We set?" He asked. "I'm starving."

"I have to pee." She stepped passed him, into the small bathroom. "How am I supposed to brush my teeth?"

"There should be some toothbrushes in the closet." He opened the small door, pulling out two packages and a tube of toothpaste. After doing what they needed to (Shane didn't even mind when Ella used the toilet in front of him), Ella brushed her hair, Shane doing the same, then set off to look for her shoes. She found one in the closet, and the other, miraculously, still in the hall way. Shane's were still on his feet. They laughed at that, stepping out of the room.

"Hey, look!" A voice said. "It's the honeymooners!" Howling laughter came.

"You two were loud as hell!" Another voice said. Three obnoxious men were standing by the vending machines.

"I saw the wedding." The third said. "Nice rings!"

"Wedding?" Shane blinked. "The hell are you talking about?" He asked as they got closer.

"Drunk wedding. Happens all the time." He said, nodding. "Eloping, gettin' hitched and all that."

"We got married?" They said together.

"Yeah. Tied the knot." Mystery man two said. "And fucked the night away." He snorted.

"We-We have to go." Shane pulled Ella off, not looking back.

"Shane-"

"We didn't get married." He shook his head. "Those idiots were just messing with us."

"Then where'd the rings come from?" He silenced.

"Let's just get some breakfast." He changed the subject. "We'll find the others and see what really happened."


End file.
